Blind Date
by sageandsol
Summary: Ryoma has a crush on Oishi, Fuji sets Ryoma up on a blind date. Contains shonen-ai, OishixRyoma, Perfect Pair, EijixMomoshiro, Emerald Par, JinxTaka.


Author's Notes: Contains Shonen-Ai, aka boyxboy love, Prince of Tennis does not belong to me unfortunately, neither do the characters. They belong to Konomi-sensei. It is also my first fan fic, so cut me some slack.

It started out with a dream, that is what he would say later, wrapped protectivly in the arms of his boyfriend. The dream started out with a nameless faceless boy worshipping his body, but each night the face would slowly gain features until right before the first major tennis tournament of his first year in high school Echizen Ryoma woke sweating and moaning his senpai's name.

_I can't believe it, why is Oishi-senpai in my dream?_ he wondered as he stepped into the cold shower for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"Oy Echizen you ready yet?" Momoshiro-senpai called his loud voice penetrating through Ryoma's fogged brain.

"Hai, Coming!" he called back, grabbing his tennis bag and running down the stairs. He sniffed barely restraining a sneeze, apparently all the cold showers were starting to affect him.

"What's up Echizen? Normally I have to wait longer for you." Momoshiro asked curiously, as Ryoma got on to the back of his bike. Ryoma decided not to say anything, as it would probably lead to teasing by Momoshiro and his boyfriend and tried to decide what would shock the power player more, the fact he was apparently not asexual or tennissexual or the fact he was dreaming of Oishi-senpai.

"What's up? You aren't talking today Echizen." Momoshiro asked worriedly after a moments silence.

"Nothing," Ryoma said shortly, deciding to divert Momoshiro's attention. "Isn't your anniversary coming up? Are you planing on doing something with Kikumaru-senpai?"

"I don't know yet, I'm thinking about taking him out to eat and paying for it." Momoshiro's voice vibrated against Ryoma's hands and chest as he spoke.

"Hmph, mada mada da ne Momo-senpai." Ryom snorted, not impressed, he didn't comment anymore and the rest of the ride was silent apart from the occasional sniffle.

"There they are!" Kikumaru Eiji's vocie called cheerfully, jolting Ryoma from his thoughts. Getting off the bike Ryoma was insatnly glomped by the cheerful red-headed acrobat.

"Kikumaru-senpai, can't breath." He managed to choke out wondering why in the world Momoshiro would let his boyfriend glomp people, especially Ryoma.

"Eiji, let Echizen go, you are choking him." a worried voice said and Ryoma felt a mixture of panic and hope run through his body.

"Mou Oisihi, you are not fun." Eiji said pouting slightly releasing Ryoma who sighed and yanked his white cap down to cover his eyes.

"Everyone's here?" Fuji-senpai asked coming over to where the other tennis regulars where hands linked with Tezuka. Ryoma looked up feeling slightly light headed and managed to past a smirk on his face.

"Ok minna, the line up is as follows, Kaidoh Momoshiro doubles 2, Kikumaru Oishi doubles 1, Kawamura singles 3, Echizen singles 2, Fuji singles 1." Tezuka said briskly a light pink blush decorating his face, a residue from whatever he and Fuji had been doing just seconds before.

"Echizen, are you alright?" Oishi asked worriedly looking concerned at Ryoma.

"I'm fine Oishi-senpai." Ryoma said hoarsely, ignoring the worried looks directed at him.

"You sure? You don't look too well." Fuji questioned laying a cool hand on Ryoma's forehead.

"I'm fine, I probably just caught a cold." Ryoma said crossly hating the fact that he was causing people to worry.

"Rest until your match," Tezuka said coolly exchanging a glance with Fuji.

"Hai," Ryoma grumbled, not feeling well enough to argue with his Capitan, and mentally vowing not to close his eyes, as he didn't want to take a second cold shower.

"Come on Takeshi, let's go warm up!" Eiji said cheerfully bouncing up and down.

"Hai, Eiji-senpai." Momoshiro said a light blush decorating his cheeks. Eiji pouted and crossed his arms trying to act stern.

"Call me Eiji," he said childishly, "We are boyfriends after all." Momoshiro blushed again and nodded.

"Hai, Eiji lets go." he said grabbing the red-head's hand, going off to the practice courts. Ryoma sighed and laid down on the bench trying hard to ignore the swooping sensation he always felt around Oishi-senpai.

"Saa Oishi, are you ok with Eiji dating Momoshiro?" Fuji asked lightly his perpetually smiling mask in place.

"Yes, I never liked him like that." Oishi said, "Anyway even if I did, he's happy with Momo, I also like someone else."

Ryoma felt like someone had punched him in the gut, he didn't have a chance with Oishi-senpai, however like Oishi said if he was happy it was all Ryoma could do.

"Oh?!" Fuji asked sounding surprised and raised an eyebrow. Ryoma scowled yanking his cap over his eyes to hide the sorrow that he was positive showed.

"Yah, but I'm not going to do anything about it." Oishi said sounding sad.  
"Ii Data," Inui mumbled scribbling like mad in his notebook. Ryoma paled not wanting to know what Inui was writing, and hoping Inui wouldn't choose to share said knowledge.

"Pay attention minna," Tezuka spoke before Inui spoke or Fuji could pry any farther. Momoshiro and Eiji faced back hair mussed, cheeks aflame and straightening their clothes.

"Are we late? No good." Momoshiro asked breathlessly and for some reason Ryoma lifted his cap and pinned his friend with a glare.

"Let's go." Tezuka said, ignoring his two almost late players. As the matches began Fuji slid next to Ryoma and fixed him with a look.

"Talk to me after the match, you are going to need some help getting rid of your problem." Fuji said softly so that Oishis who was hovering nearby worriedly could not hear.

"How did you know?" Ryoma asked just as softly to which Fuji gave him the _I am a tensai, of course I know_ look.

"Fine," Ryoma continued knowing there was no way he could refuse and not pay later. After the matches, which they won of course, Ryoma dressed quickly avoiding eye contact with anyone especially Oishi and ducked outside to wait for Fuji.

"Ready?" Fuji asked sweetly and Ryoma cast a nervous glance at Tezuka, not wanting to run laps for hanging out with the Capitan's boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I talked to 'Mitsu and he understand that my heart is his while your's is..." Fuji trailed off as Oishi passed talking quietly with Eiji. Ryoma couldn't help but stare at Oishi's back drinking in the sight like a thirsty man.  
_He's got a nice ass_.Ryoma thought dazedly a familiar sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Come on let's go grab some burgers, my treat." Fuji said smiling as usual ignoring Ryoma's sudden lack of attention.

"Ok, whatever." Ryoma said shrugging non-chelantly, as they walked next to each other Ryoma wondered how Fuji would help him with his problem.

"How are you going to help me Fuji-senpai?" He asked quietly as they entered the burger joint.

"Saa, I'll tell you after we eat." Fuji said calmly as Ryoma ordered.

"Fine," Ryoma said shortly and scowled grabbing a few fries eating them thoughtfully, when all of a sudden his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi Ryoma desu." he said glancing briefly at the number.

"Hoi Hoi! Ochibi it's me!" Eiji's all to hyper voice came over the phone and Ryoma scowled, where Eiji was Oishi and Momoshiro weren't to far behind.

"What do you want Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked, ignoring Fuji's curiouse look.

"I saw you eating with Fujiko." Eiji said cheerfully and Ryoma heard Oishi's worried voice in the back ground.

_"Eiji, Fuji's probably just eating with him as a friend. Don't bother them.''_

Ryoma scowled again, angry at the implication in Eiji's voice, however cheerful it may be, but had to smile at the thought that Oishi trusted him.

"Talk to Fuji-senpai, he's the one who dragged me here." he said, and handed Fuji the phone.

"Moshi moshi, no I'm not cheating on 'Mitsu. I'lm just playing a concerned senpai, yes I did notice, perfect. I'll try... yep see you later." Fuji hung up the phone and returned it to Ryoma an amused smile curving his lips.

"Saa, aparently Eiji thought I was cheating on 'Mitsu, it's kind of funny don't you think? Any way this isn't about me it's about you."  
Ryoma scowled yanking his cap over his eyes, deciding not to answer.  
"Who do you like?" Fuji continued as if he didn't know, the tone of voice telling Ryoma he'd better answer or else.

"Oishi-senpai, I like Oishi-Senpai. It's hopeless though he doesn't like me like that, I'm just a bratty teen." Fuji opened his eyes in astonishment, not because of Ryoma's crush but because Ryoma sounded sad not the usual cocky brat he usually was.

"How do you know he doesn't like you?" Fuji asked, mind racing as he tried to find some way to cheer Ryoma up.  
"I just do, Fuji-senpai. I don't think there is anyway you can help me."Ryoma said sadly, staring morosely at his food.

"Actually I can," Fuji said brightly as an idea presented it's self. And I can't imagine you anyway else the others agree. So don't go beating yourself up." Ryoma raised and eyebrow, a small smile flickering across his face.

"What's the idea Fuji-senpai?" he asked.

"I can't say fully but are you free tonight? I want to set you up with a blind date."

Ryoma frowned slightly racking his brains to remember his schedule and then nodded.

"I'm free Fuji-senpai." he said, grabbing a few more french fries.

"Good, you two will be meeting at Kawamura's Sushi at seven, make sure you dress nice. Oh, and your date will wear a light blue polo shirt."

"Do I know my date Fuji-senpai?" he asked and was answered with a closed eyed smile and nod.  
"Thanks for the food, I have to go now. I promised 'Mtsu we'd go on a date." Fuji said sweetly getting up, throwing his trash away and walked out of the restaurant whistling. Ryoma watched Fuji leave shaking his head at his senpai's weirdness.

A few hours later found Ryoma looking through his closet in a panic.  
_I don't know what to wear!_ he thought heart hammering .

"Ryoma Your friend is here. I'm sending him up!" Nanjiro called and Ryoma called back.

"Who is it Oyaji?"

The door opened and Karupin who had been watching his owner panic leapt off the bed mewing happily.

"Fss." a happy hiss sounded from the doorway, enlightening Ryoma to his visitor and Kaidoh entered the room a content Karupin in his arms.

"Kaidoh-senpai!" Ryoma exclaimed shocked, of all the people Kaidoh was the last person he expected here.

"Fsss, Inui-senpai said you might need help getting ready." Kaidoh said embarrassed stroking Karupin.

"How did Inui-senpai....never mind I don't want to know. Can you help me Kaidoh-senpai?"

"Fss, it's why I'm here. " was the reply and Ryoma gave Kaidoh a rare but grateful smile.

"My closet is waiting for you." Ryoma said, opening his closet doors wide.

"Fsss. It's a blind date right? I'd say a light green shirt and black slacks, here try this on. "

Ryoma stared at the clothes Kaidoh held out, and took them , quickly changing then looked at himself in the mirror.

"I didn't know you were a fashion expert Kaidoh-senpai." Ryoma commented while he changed.

[b]"Fsss. Inui-senpai gave me a list of colors that would look good on you. He wanted to help you get ready but knew that you wouldn't have appreciated his assistance as it would have been filled with data."

"Then I'm glad it was you, Kaidoh-senpai." Ryoma said allowing gratefulness to color his tone, looking at himself in the mirror, and then stared. The clothes hugged his body, the green emphasizing his gold eyes, and showing his tennis toned body. The black slacks seemed to emphasize his legs and ass, which where just as fit as the rest of his body.

"Wow, thanks Kaidoh-senpai, I owe you and Inui-senpai. You guys make a great team and I would probably still be panicking over clothes." Kaidoh shrugged non-chelantly sitting on Ryoma's bed petting Karupin contentedly, and Ryoma watched the scene getting a flash of inspiration.

"Neh, Kaidoh-senpai, do you want to come over sometime and play with Karupin?" he nasked sneaking a quick glance at the clock which told him that he had a while left before he would need to leave.

"Fsss." Ryoma took that as a yes and gave Kaidoh a rare half smile.

"Kaidoh-senpai, can you do me a favor? Will you wake me up in half an hour? You can play with Karupin if you want."  
Kaidoh hissed slightly and nodded. Half an hour later Ryoma was shaken awake by Kaidoh, streatching Ryoma smoothed his clothes free of wrinkles and reached for his cap but was stopped by a short hiss and a shake of Kaidoh's head.  
"Not to night, Your date should be able to see your eyes. " Ryoma bit his lip but conceded to his elders wisdom.

"Kaidoh-senpai, what will your date be wearing?" He asked realizing his voice betrayed his growing nerves.

"Fss. apparently he'll be wearing a light blue shirt and tan slacks. You should be able to recognize him regardless." Kaidoh's voice was soft and Ryoma realized with a jolt that his senpai was trying to placate his fears.

"Hai, arigato Kaidoh-senpai." Ryoma said allowing warmth to briefly color his voice, although Kaidoh came across as brisk and unfriendly he was loyal and a good senpai. Kaidoh flushed slightly at the unfamiliar warmth in Ryoma's voice.

"Fsss. It's fine, you should get going so you won't be late." Kaidoh said. Ryoma nodded moving to the door willing his legs to stop shaking. Once outside Ryoma leand against the wall watching as Kaidoh rounded the bend. With a sigh, Ryoma forced his legs to start moving towards Kawamura Sushi.  
_Why am I doing this again?_ He asked himself, as his stomach clenched in nervousness.  
_Oh yah, because I want to forget Oishi-senpai and just think of him as a friend._

As he neared Kawamura Sushi he saw a figure standing out side wearing a sky blue shirt and tan slacks, Ryoma quickened his pace so he could get this over with, but froze when he saw who it was.

"Oishi-senpai!" he exclaimed half in horror and half in excitement.  
_Fuji and Eiji planned this._ He realized as Oishi turned to him, comprehension dawning on the 'Mother hen's' face.

"Hey Echizen, I take you are my date?" Oishis said a smile dancing across his face.

"Hai, it's all the senpai-tachi's fault. Do you want to go in and have this date or do you just want to forget this happened?" Ryoma asked noticing that his voice grew slightly bitter at the end of the sentence.  
_One date __would__ be nice._ he admitted to himself as he waited for Oishi's reaction.

"It's ok, let's go." Oishi said a warm smile on his face. "You played well to day Echizen."  
Ryoma felt his cheeks heat up at the unexpected praise.  
"So did you Oishi-senpai, you and Kikumaru-senpai are truly the Golden Pair." Ryoma returned entering the sushi restaurant.

"Hi Echizen, Oishi." Taka said from behind the sushi counter.

"Hi Taka san, table for two." Oishi said, grinning at their ex-teammate.

"Ok, you two on a date?" Taka asked as he pointed to a table.

"Yes we are." Oishi said, unabashed, gently gripping Ryoma's hand and steering to the indicated table. Ryoma who had heard Oishi's answer had frozen in shock, though he allowed his body to be towed while his mind raced in all directions at once.

_He said yes! OMG he said we were on a date! Wait what if he just wanted t o get Taka-san off his back. What if he didn't want the whole __me thinks he doth protest to much __to be right ._

"Echizen, are you alright?" Oishi's worried voice beat through the dust his mind kicked up and Ryoma nodded.

"Hai, I was just thinking." He said mentally scolding himself.

"Good, you didn't look so good at the matches."

"I'm fine, Oishi-senpai, I just caught a cold, I'll be better soon/"{/b]

They ordered and continued to talk about trivial topics, and Ryoma managed to convince Oishi to use his first name, citing the fact that he had lived in America and was used to first names. He also learned a lot about Oishi that he hadn't known before. It was an interesting dinner and Ryoma felt sad that the night was ending so soon. As they stood out side Kawamura Sushi, Ryoma felt a stab of sadness that the night was almost over.

"Hey, Ryoma want to go see a movie?"Oishi asked jerking Ryoma from his thoughts.

"A movie? Sure that sounds good." he said hoping that his voice didn't show how excited he was.

"Can Jin and I come to?" Taka's soft voice asked startling them. Ryoma shrugged and nodded secretly glad that Taka had asked, so he wouldn't make a mistake a jump Oishi, a feeling that he had been resisting all dinner long. "Come on Jin." Taka called, a sweet smile on his face as Akutsu Jin came over. Ryoma felt a flash of fear race through his body but then an arm snaked around his waist pulling him close to Oishi's body.

"Relax Echizen." Jin said, "I won't hurt you, Taka would be angry with me." Ryoma decided to stay in Oisihi's embrace, while a thought danced across his mind.

_He's whipped._ Even with this knowledge, he still did not trust Jin.

"Come on, let's go." Oishi said, "We can talk on the way."

"Relax, I won't do anything bad, your boyfriend would be extreamly angry with me." Jin said placating, an eerie grin on his face. Ryoma didn't say anything just snuggled closer to Oishi. The walked to the movie theater, Ryoma keeping close to Oishi figuring that even if he didn't agree for any more date, Ryoma would at least remember the armth radiating from him. They payed for the movie and Ryoma found himself relaxing marginally around Jin, and found himself thinking that Taka was really good for the scary ex-tennis player. The movie was good, but Ryoma found himself hyper aware of Oishi who was sitting next to him. Half way through the movie Oishi hesitantly put his arm around Ryoma's shoulders and Ryoma snuggled against him. The walk home went quickly though Ryoma could still feel the ghost of Oishi's arm and was dissapointed when they reached his door.

"I'll see you tomarrow." Ryoma said trying to keep the disapointment from his vice.

"Thanks for the evening, if you acted like that with your crush everything would go well." Oishi blushed then asked quietly.

"Really? Ryoma nodded and took a deep breath deciding to tell Oishi the truth.

"You are kind, caring, and hard working. I could go on and on about how green your eyes are and how good you look when you are playing tennis. Your arms are strong and warm I love being in them because they make me feel loved and protcted." He paused, feeling the ground draw his eyes a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Do you mean that?" Oishi asked softly, gently grabbing Ryoma's chin to force him to look at Oishi.

"Did you really mean that?" Ryoma nodded heart hammering as he waited with baited breath for Oishi's reaction. Soft lips found his and the last coherant thought that flashed through his brain was.  
_Oishi is kissing me._ then he gave into the temptation and kissed back. After a few glorious seconds, minutes, days, years they broke apart, Oishi didn't move but simply rested his forehead against Ryoma's.

"You are amazing Ryoma, truely amazing." Oishi murmured, light green eyes staring into gold.  
"You caught my attention when you first came to Seigaku and you still have my attention. You are the one I love, you and no one else." Ryoma stared golden eyes wide but then he broke in to a big grin.

"Oishi-senpai, I love you also. Will you go out with me?" Oishi smiled softly and just before he kissed him again he said.  
"Yes." Then claimed Ryoma's lips again. In the distance Fuji could be heard laughing manically, as he leaned against Tezuka.

"We are all paired up now 'Mitsu, don't you love it?" Tezuka just sighed, before kissing Fuji.

-Owari-


End file.
